Environmental control is useful for creating comfortable indoor environments. Environmental control may be employed in a home, or in a commercial setting such as a hotel room, office cubicle or cruise ship stateroom. A variety of devices such as air purifiers, humidifiers, and fragrance diffusers may be employed in an environmental control system, and data related to the usage of these devices may be useful for optimizing environmental control.
Environmental control may also include monitoring user actions to determine what types of relevant user actions are taken within a monitored environment, and when such actions are performed. Data related to user actions, in combination with data related to the usage of various devices, may be employed to further optimize environmental control. Therefore, it would be advantageous to manage data obtained from various sources to implement more effective environmental control and monitoring systems.